Sunsets & Car Crashes
by awakenthesun
Summary: Always look deeper...
1. Chapter 1

She sat there, just watching him from across the hotel room. He sat comfortably in a chair, the lights of the room dimmed down but still she could see his outline, his perfectly messy hair and those beautiful hazel eyes.

Her cigarette, lit long ago but yet to be smoked from, burned lightly in her left hand, she glanced from him to her cigarette and watched the smoke swirl up into the air and disappear. The stupid thing needed to be ashed long before, but she found it impossible to move her hand to do so-she felt so uncomfortable with him sitting there, just a couple feet from her.

How could he do this to her? How dare he?

She hardly knew this guy she'd met randomly at Toronto's club Elevate, that let club-goers younger than 21 in on weekends. He was sexy in a bad boy way. He didn't have that cocky tilt to the head most guys had when they knew they had killer looks, but by the way he held himself she knew he was aware of his sex appeal.

She glanced at the ashes gathering around the end of the bed from her cigarette. She felt him near her before she saw him, she was afraid to look up into his eyes, afraid if she did, she wouldn't turn away-scared she would give herself to him right then and there.

He sat down easily on the hotel bed, his hand resting on her bare leg. He smirked at her as she slowly grazed upon his eyes. He took her cigarette; ashed it for her, smoothly put it in his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled the smoke in her face, teasing her to do something.

She inhaled second hand smoke, taking the cigarette out of his hands. Oh-how she wanted those hands to want her. He leaned into her and brushed his warm lips across her ear.

"Afraid of me?" he whispered.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. A feeling that shocked her. Never had a guy affected her this way.

Using his long slender fingers, he lifted her chin towards his face and bent slowly down, his hot breath tingled on her face, in such a teasing way; inches from her lips. He acted like he was about to kiss her so softly and gently but at the last second, pulled away.

"I'm not," She managed to say. He titled his head to the side in a questioning way.

Without warning, he grabbed her sides. He pulled her onto him, causing her mini skirt to ride up her thighs. He laughed, his laugh, sexy and deep. He lifted the front part of her skirt enough to glance at her panties.

"Pretty pink ones,"

She managed to crack a smile, even though she was trembling inside.

She decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine. How dare he tease her like that.

She leaned in and whispered across his earlobe, "Too bad you won't know what they look like on your bedroom floor," She watched his facial expression. He looked amused, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"I won't, huh?" He let his hands wonder down her back, slightly massaging her back muscles. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she felt him bring her body closer to his.

"I barely know you," she told him.

His lips brushed her cheek and she listened to him loudly inhale. She glanced down at the cigarette she dropped on the floor. Somebody needed to put that thing out.

He talked while his lips lingered across her cheek.

"That hasn't stopped you before," he told her knowingly. "What makes me so different?"

_Let me think. The fact your hot as hell and you could have any girl you wanted in this whole damn city and you picked me._ She felt his hands rest on her lower back.

"Don't be afraid of me, you trust me right?" he asked.

Did she trust him? How can you trust someone you just met 2 hours ago?

**-Flashback-**

"Hey, wanna dance?"

Summer Crestfield turned to the source of the voice. There, she was greeted with a fair-skinned and slender guy with beautiful hazel eyes, and even greater smile with a head of amusing hair. He was dressed in a black wife beater that hugged his upper muscles, the kind you get from hard labor not from the gym. He was muscular; but not overly. His jeans were ripped and torn, leaving little to the imagination of what he was packing behind the material.

She set her drink down and flashed him her best smile.

"Show me a good time," she told him as he grabbed her hand and led her to the floor filled with sweaty bodies and an intoxicating beat.

The way the boy moved she could tell he knew what he was doing. Suddenly at that moment she wondered how he moved in the bedroom. He moved without a thought to his next move, as if his body just knew what it was doing. As if he was born dancing or used the motto "Why walk when you can dance?"

Summer lifted her hands above her head, moving her hips to the deep beats of the song the DJ was playing. It looked like she wanted to snap her fingers, but she never did. She never looked at him in the eyes, afraid dirty thoughts would race across her mind from the sexual tension oozing from him.

God, he's hot. She thought as he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

He lifted her head so she could meet his graze. He was smiling at her like she was the only girl in the room.

"Got a name to go with those moves, baby?" he asked, smirking.

Even though his comment was lame, the sound of his voice was sexy.

"Summer, yours?" She wanted to smack herself. She should have given him a fake name. She always did before. What kind of affect did this guy have on her? She wondered.

"Munro, Munro Chambers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Munro Chambers?"

"Yeah-thats me."-he told her as he held onto her hand.

"Funny, I've never seen you around here before," she gave him a little smile to show she was glad he was here.

"First time, I'm busy a lot so I don't get out much…you look kind of young and your drinking?" he teased.

She playfully smacked his shoulder. "I am hardly young, Munro Chambers, I'm 20. And you! You look like your 12!"

He let out a loud heartfelt laugh, Summer sensed he didn't use that laugh very often. Like he was always holding a part of him back from the world. I guess even guys like him are afraid of rejection and getting hurt.

"I'm not 12, hardly. Try 20..."

The song ended to soon for either of them. Munro bowed, causing to her to laugh. "So Summer, did I show you a good time?"

"Maybe."

Munro led her through a throng of people towards the bar where they first met. She sat down and found her drink she left to its lonesome to go dance with him.

"What is it?" Munro grabbed the drink before she managed her sip. She watched him take a little sip.

"Barcardi. Come on, live a little. Everyone drinks that," he laughed as he handed her back her glass.

"Thanks for the info. My uncle is a bartender so I get drinks for free."

He sat down next to her. He looked at her intently, cause her to blush and feel a little embarrassed. "Your beautiful," he told her.

Suddenly she realized something. This guy was too good. Too smooth. Too good to be true.

"So," she began as she flipped her long hair around her shoulder. "Do you tell every girl that?"

"Only ones that I like,"

For the next two hours, they both talked about everything from their childhoods, favorite clothing stores and what Munro did for a living.

"So you're some kind of TV star?" she laughed.

Munro sighed. "I guess, I mean I've been on this show The Latest Buzz, and now Degrassi." he searched her expression for a reaction, "Don't watch too much TV?"

"Not really," she looked back at him, "Should I?"

"No." he smiled slyly, "I'm kind of glad you don't know me from television."

"Oh really?" she picked up her drink, taking a sip, "Well, it's pretty kick-ass anyways. I never met a celebrity before...even in this city! I mean...soon to be anyways."

Munro smiled. He liked this one.

**-End FlashBack- **

**Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

Munro gave a small smile. He took her hand in his for what seemed like the 5th time that night.

"Should I trust you?" Summer asked. He smiled. She liked it when he did. When he smiled his whole face lit up. It made him more look even more amazing-if it were possible.

"Of course," he answered.

"Why is that?" she questioned him. He gave her hand a quick kiss. "Because, I haven't raped you, have I?" His question made her laugh.

"Do you plan on it?" His eyes sparkled even in the dim lights of the hotel room. He shook his head while he continued to smile and stare at her as if he were looking at her soul.

She suddenly felt shy again. She didn't like not being in control, Munro had the upper hand and he knew that.

He gently lifted her off him and sat her back down next to him on the bed, as Summer wondered who would make the first move.

"Come on," he said which caught her by surprise. He was up on his feet and halfway out the door before she could blink. He stopped at the door and looked back at her, wondering if she was going to follow him.

"What? Plan on taking me to some dark alley or something?"

"Even better."

Fifteen minutes later the two, hand in hand, walked themselves to upper east Toronto. Summer hardly had a reason to go to that part. Not like she could afford to even eat in that part of town. Even at 2:00 am the city that never sleeps was full of people.

"You live here?" She asked as Munro pushed himself and her through a throng of people.

"What? Think I'm poor? The watch is real you know, two grand."

Munro stopped and Summer felt herself bumping into his back side. She didn't correct herself. She liked the feel of his back against her chest. He had strong back muscles from years of trampoline training and he smelled really good. She felt tempted to wrap her arms around him and do the deed in public.

Munro grabbed her hands with his and pulled her next to him as they stopped at a large and beautiful apartment building. Summer looked up wide eyed. "This so beats the complexes I live in."

Munro smiled and quickly kissed her lips. The two entered the building, greeted by Munro's doorman who gave the two a wink as Munro handed him some bills and headed towards the elevator to the 5th floor.

He unlocked his apartment door and they slipped inside. It was dark, so he flicked on a light. It was a beautiful apartment with an amazing view of Toronto. "Good, my roommate isn't here," Munro gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as she followed him to the kitchen. He threw open the fridge door and looked bored by what he saw.

Summer shook her head. "Thirsty?" he asked as he opened a bottle of Sprite.

"Yeah, actually."

Munro took a sip than handed her his bottle.

"Ew!" She said and looked in the bottle for backwash.

"Hey, were gonna make out and were gonna swap some spit and your worried about spit in a bottle?"

Summer raised her left eyebrow. Munro sat on the counter and opened a bag of Doritos, where he began stuffing his face.

"Who says I'll kiss you, Mr. Chambers?"

Munro gave her a smirk and went back to his beloved bag of chips. Summer rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time.

He set the bag next to the sink and mentioned her over. "Come over here, girl," he told her as she walked slowly over. "I'm not gonna bite ya, come here,"

He pulled her between his legs and she felt the material of his jeans rub against her bare sides and midriff. "Careful, I might hurt your two grand worth of bling,"

"I trust you," he whispered. Slowly he pulled her closer to him till their lips met. Summer found herself responding to his touch as he ran his fingers through her long locks of light brown hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up slightly.

"Lets go to my room," he whispered to her, his lips inches from hers as he hopped off the counter. He looked so dorky, Summer couldn't help but laugh.

He held out his hand for her to take as he led her down the hallway leading to his room.

Once they were in Munro's room Summer took a look around. His room was your typical guy's room, messy with half naked girls on the walls. But his was also different. She found herself looking at his awards and accomplishments, pictures of him with his favorite fans.

He had photos of him with friends and his family. She picked up a photo from the side of his bed and looked. It was a picture of a little Munro with a Mickey Mouse hat on, doing a thumb's up on the back of a older looking man. They looked similar. They both looked so happy.

"Whose this?" She asked.

"My dad," The sound of his voice changed and he no longer sounded like that bubbly, flirty Munro she just met a few hours back. He sounded sad. She sensed she had wandered into forbidden territory when asking Munro that question. She set it back down.

"What wonderful memories you have in here," She told him as he sat down on his bed. "I wish I had as many as you did,"

"What do you do with your memories?" He asked. He looked at her. But this time he looked at her as if he were really seeing her. He realized then, she might be beautiful and have a awesome looking body and a pretty kick ass personality to go along with it, but she was just human. Just like him. She felt pain.

"I put them in a box." She began. "Locked away with a key, but only the happy ones. There isn't many, but I cherish every good one,"

"Why so many sad memories?"

Summer let out a sigh. She didn't mean to let such a deep part of her out to Munro, but she couldn't help it. He sounded like he really cared.

It was so strange. Sitting in his room just looking at him. By this time, if it was any other guy she would have already hooked up with him and be on her way. But Munro made her feel different. He made her feel like she was actually worth something. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sad memories to go along with the sad events that created them." 


	4. Chapter 4

Munro put his arm around Summer, slowly and gently. They both sat in silence lost in their thoughts. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Summer wondered why he was apologizing. He wasn't the cause of her horrible child hood -growing up.

She gave him a smile. She was happy she met him. He gave her a sense of comfort. She looked down slowly as she realized his hand was on her bare thigh, those fingers slowly creeping up higher. Slowly, Munro leaned over, gave her legs a little squeeze and pulled her down onto his bed. His hands were wrapped in her hair as he looked at her with a smile, pulling her into a kiss.

Munro didn't know he would regret that night.

Summer, regretfully would admit she had been with many guys in her day, but none as good as Munro. The boy moved with a natural rhythm and looked at her with pure joy. The smallest thing he did made her smile. She loved how he played with locks of her hair and twirled them in-between his fingers. She loved how he randomly kissed her cheek or neck. That night, Munro made her feel like his one and only.

But deep down she knew she was just another random hook up of his. She knew that he made all girls he slept with feel that way; feel like they were special somehow. He was too good. And she sensed he had been with plenty before her, because who could resist his charm?

Morning came too quickly for the young pair. Summer felt the sun on her face before she saw it. She heard the loud annoying city traffic coming from Munro's bedroom windows.

She smiled as she remembered the events that took place the night before. But a sad ache took place in her stomach. Munro knew what he was doing. He pulled out all the right stops.

She couldn't dwell on it or she'd find herself falling for him. One of the reasons why she started randomly hooking up with guys in the first place, was that she didn't want to be hurt anymore. There is only so much pain a person can take before they start to break down.

She looked at the scene which was displayed before her. Random clothes belonging to her and Munro were thrown about the floor. A discarded, open condom packet was also part of the mess.

Munro's bed sheets were tangled in-between them and one of his feet was hanging off the side of the bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like for that moment he didn't have a care in the world. His mouth was parted slightly and his hair was in a disarray because of what took place the night before.

She found herself laughing as she played with his hair.

"I can feel that," She heard Munro whisper in a morning voice. He looked at her, his head still laying on his pillow. He pulled himself up till he was resting on his elbows. "I told you we'd end up making out,"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Yeah, we did a lot more than that,"

Chris gave her a happy sigh and laid back down. He hugged his pillow. "Come on, sleepy head get up!" She smacked him playfully with a pillow.

"No. Me sleepy!"

"Wow, you sound like a 5 year old!" She said as she glanced at the clock near his bed. "It's 10am, this isn't early,"

Munro's eyes opened and leaned his back onto her till his head was in her lap. "Are you insane? I wake up at like, two in the afternoon when I have days off. I still have 4 more hours to dedicate to sleep."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Be a lazy ass. What do I care? While you're sleeping I could rob you, rape your dog or your roommate and set your house on fire, all while you're getting your deserved beauty sleep,"

"Hmmhm. I would love to see that."

Summer crawled over him and felt Munro slightly smack her behind. "You're such a gentlemen." She laughed as she began to dress herself.

She dressed back into her underwear and grabbed Munro's wifebeater and threw it on. He probably wouldn't care. Then again the boy was so lazy, she doubted he cared if she kidnapped his dog.

She found her way into his kitchen and nicely enough threw out his bag of chips he didn't finish eating from the night before. She searched around his kitchen, which didn't hold much-she figured he didn't cook, just ordered out.

Fifteen minutes passed as she finished cooking eggs, bacon and french toast.

"I smell food! Oh my god, Summer-you made me breakfast!" She heard Munro yell from his bedroom.

"Well come out and get it before I eat it all myself,"

She heard the door slam and saw Munro standing naked in his hallway. She was not complaining.

"Why don't you put on some pants?"

Munro stretched and put his hands behind his head. "Ah, come on-you know you like seeing me like this."

She gave him a look, and he huffed, turning back down the hall. He came out moments later, sporting Spongebob boxers. "Better?"

She couldn't help but shake her head. He was such a kid at heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

The two, barely acquaintances sitting in Munro's kitchen, lost in their thoughts but happy for each others company. Munro found himself to be very lonely. More so than usual. His career slowly but surely was growing and he couldn't go out without signing an autograph or two.

"You know," he began, chewing slowly before shoving more breakfast in his mouth using no manners what so ever. He paused as if searching for the right words. He leaned on one elbow on the table and lifted his fork in the air and looked at it for a moment.

"Your the first girl I let stay here,"

Summer gave him a questioning look.

"What I mean is...usually they spend the night and we hook up but….I make her leave in the a.m. I couldn't do that with you...I mean…for the love of God you cooked me breakfast and no girl has ever done that for me,"

He set his fork on the table and stared at Summer with such an intensity she thought his eyes were burning through her. It gave her chills. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. She drifted off in her thoughts for a moment before she realized Munro wanted a response.

She gave him a smile. "Am I different?" He nodded. Good, they had something in common. Summer went over last nights events in her mind, remember back in her hotel room how she couldn't find herself making the first moves on Munro, how he had to, because she felt afraid of him, like he was different somehow and that feeling scared her.

"You didn't seem to want to hook up with me just because I'm an TV star."

Summer nodded. "It doesn't matter to me if you're famous or not, you're a pretty cool guy."

"You're here with me right now," Munro whispered and got up to Summer's side of the table and stood before her, just gazing at her with those eyes of his, looking at her if she were the only person in his mind.

"I am," she whispered back.

"And you don't care that I'm famous," He whispered as he leaned down towards her, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't," She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Maybe you care..." He said as he tipped her chin up towards his face with his fingers.

"Yeah..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and was lost in his kiss.

Later that afternoon after the two cuddled up on Munro's leather couch and watched a marathon of Spongebob episodes and singing along like two children to the theme song. He walked Summer back to his bedroom so they could get dressed.

She slipped on her jean skirt and halter and watched Munro throw on a pair of ripped jeans that looked like they couldn't survive another month or so and a t-shirt that said "Models Wanted", she watched him as he ran his hands through his fluffy brown hair.

He walked to the bathroom and stuck his head under the running faucet and watched him wash out the dried gel.

He flung his head back getting water on the wall but he didn't seem to mind. She liked his hair undone and untamed. It was longer than she'd thought, the unruly hair falling into his eyes. He ran his fingers through them a few times.

Once the two were out of the bathroom, Summer checked her cell phone and saw three missed calls from her father.

"So, you still live with you're parents?" Munro asked, as the two walked down the hallway towards the apartment's main entrance.

"Yeah, my dad. My mom never was in my life," Munro sensed the sadness in her voice. He put his arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Her loss," He said.

The two walked out on Toronto's busy streets. "How far do you live from here?" he asked as the moment between the two became awkward. Munro shoved his hands into his pant's pocket.

"Not far in a cab," She said. She reached in her pocket for some cash but Munro stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He whipped out his wallet before she could protest and fumbled with a couple of 20's.

"My treat," He leaned over called for a cab, not less than 10 seconds later one pulled up by them.

Summer reluctantly took the cash and reached in her purse for a pen and scribbled Munro her number. Something she never did with a hook-up.

He leaned down and gave her a short but sweet kiss and a tight hug.

"I had fun," Was the last thing she said to him before she climbed in the cab. Munro turned and watched the cab drive away.

_I had fun. _

Those three words were forever burned in his memory.

He smiled.


End file.
